1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to terminal technology, and more particularly, to an image correlation method and electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an existing image management and display mode, each image, as a separate file, is managed, displayed and shared. For two or more images that have some correlation, when a user needs to browse and use these images, the user needs to perform search, view and corresponding operations on each image, respectively, and share each image, respectively. This mode prevents the user from establishing a relationship between images having correlation. In the conventional art, the management and display of images is inefficient, and the user needs to perform repeated operations. When the images are shared to a network peer for saving the images, the images are saved step by step, which is cumbersome and detrimentally affects the experience.